Together
by Breea
Summary: **COMPLETE**AU. Ginny and Draco meet in high school. Years later, Ginny is raising a four year old, regretting every day that she ran away from home, lying to her friends and family. Will she find love with a new friend, Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**Together**

(c) 1999  Breea****

****

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to J K Rowling. Plot line is mine, though, thank you very much.

_A/N:_ I originally wrote this as an N Sync fan fic a while back. Since I'm no longer a huge N Sync fan, I wondered what would happen to my story if I used Harry Potter characters, since I'm much more interested in them at this time.

This story is about normal people, the characters are just ones we are familiar with. They most likely will not act in character as they would in the book series, since I didn't originally write with them in mind.

****

**Chapter One**

            "Did you see the new guy?" Hermione asked her best friend, Ginny. "He's a cutie. Definitely one to get your mind off of Dean."

            Ginny frowned at Hermione. "Maybe I don't want to get my mind off Dean. Maybe I like wallowing in self pity and I _know I love to feel sorry for myself."  
            Hermione shook her head. "But this new guy will change all of that. Just think of it as a new conquest. His name's Draco. Draco Malfoy."  
            "Draco Malfoy," Ginny let his name roll off her tongue. "I like that name. Hmm, maybe you're right."  
            "Well good, 'cause here's your chance now. Walking this way in the light kacki cargo pants and the baby blue polo shirt, we have the gorgeous blond haired, gray eyed Draco Malfoy." Hermione said, nodding down the hallway toward two guys walking in the girls' direction.  
            "God, he is beautiful, isn't he?" Ginny whispered. "Well, here goes nothing." Ginny walked up to him and introduced herself with all the self-confidence in the world. "Hi, my name's Ginny. You're Draco, right?" He nodded, a cute, crooked half smile on his face. "Right, well, I know Justin here is doing a wonderful job of showing you around, but I was wondering if you'd like to take __my tour of the school?" She opened her eyes wide and smiled.  
            Draco looked from Justin to Ginny and back at Justin. "Hey buddy, thanks for the tour, but, well..."  
            Justin slapped Draco on the back. "No problem. I don't blame you at all. Watch out for her though, she's nothing but trouble." Justin smiled at Ginny.  
            Ginny smiled sweetly back then stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't listen to him." Ginny told Draco, steering him toward the gym. "He's just mad because I wouldn't go to Junior Prom with him."  
            "Oh, and why wouldn't you?" Draco asked, eyebrow raised.  
            Ginny smiled up at him. "I had a boyfriend. At the time. But that's old news. Come on, I'll show you the excitement of the gym."  
            And that was how it all started. Ginny and Draco soon after began dating and quickly became their high school's number one couple. The night it all began to fall apart was prom night._

            Draco and Ginny showed up to prom fashionably late. There was no question they'd be King and Queen and everyone planned on celebrating at Draco's house after the dance was over. His parents were out of town.  
            All went according to plan, Draco and Ginny were crowned at exactly midnight and one hour later, Draco's house was jammed with drunken teenagers. Ginny stayed with Hermione and her boyfriend, Ron, most of the night. Draco was off playing the good host - seeing who could drink more beer out of the keg in his kitchen. She was having fun, drinking and dancing with her best friend. But soon, Ginny felt herself becoming a third wheel to Hermione and Ron's couple. She politely excused herself and went to find Draco.  
            She found him close to where she left him, laughing in the kitchen with his buddies. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.  
            "What is it, baby?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning over her. He was a little tipsy but not completely drunk.   
            "I want to talk. Somewhere quieter." She whispered in his ear. He looked down at her and caught her smile. He smiled back and obediently followed her upstairs to his bedroom. She shut the door behind them and leaned back against it. Draco sat on his bed.  
            "What is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked, setting his up beer on the nightstand. Ginny quickly locked the door and walked over to stand in front of him. She gently pushed him backward and he easily lied down on the bed. She flopped to her knees on the bed, straddling him.  
            "Draco Malfoy," she said slowly, leaning over the top of him. Their faces were inches apart. "I love you."  
            He blinked at her in surprise. It was the first time she said it to him. They promised each other they wouldn't use those words unless they really ment them. It was the first time either one of them had said it to the other.  
            "Are you serious?" He whispered, his eyes searching hers. He found his answer in their depths before she spoke the word.  
            "Yes," she breathed.  
            "I-"  
            "You don't have to say it because I did." She told him. He brought his index finger to her lips to silence her. He sat up, forcing her to sit up in his lap.  
            "I'm saying it because I want to say it. And it's true. I love you, too." Their faces were inches apart. Ginny smiled at his words. He leaned in and kissed her gently, then more urgently. He reversed their positions and she was suddenly on her back on the bed. The kisses spread across the length of their bodies as clothes came off. That night, they both experienced passion as they never had before, ending in the safest place either knew. In each other's arms.

**_Please review, I'd like to know if I should continue with this or not…thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Together

(c) 1999  Breea****

****

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own all of the characters, most belong to J K Rowling. Plot line is mine, though, thank you very much.

**Chapter Two**

            "Come on lazy butt, get out of bed!" Ginny called, flipping on the light in the bedroom. A very grumpy set of bright gray eyes looked up at her from under the sheets. Ginny was not at all deterred. She sat on the bed and ruffled the light blond curls, something that irked him to no end. "You have to get ready for you first day of Preschool."  
            Jacob Thomas frowned up at his mother at the mention of school. Sometimes it scared her how much he looked like his father. "I don't wanna go." He said simply as if the mere fact that he didn't want to go would change her mind.  
            "Sorry baby, but everybody has to go to Preschool. It will give you something to do while I'm at work, okay? Then Jessie will pick you up at 12 and you can go play with Randy. It sounds like a fun day to me." Ginny persuaded. But Jake wouldn't give in.  
            "Can I just go to work with you?" he asked, his big eyes pleading with hers. Ginny smiled down at him.  
            "I wish you could sweetie, but you know you can't. Mommy would get in trouble. Will you please be a big boy for me today and go to school?"  
            Jake looked at her pouting face and grinned an all too familiar crooked grin. He loved being a big boy and helping Mommy out. "Okay," he finally agreed. "Can I have Apple Jacks this morning?"  
            "Since it's your first day of school, hmm, Yes! I'll let you." Jake jumped up and hugged her.  
            "You're the greatest mommy ever!" He jumped up and began picking out his clothes for his first day of school.  
            Ginny went into the kitchen and replayed the events in her mind that turned her life around just four years ago, just like she had every morning since leaving home.  
            After that first time, prom night, she had gotten pregnant. She didn't want to face her family who would be ashamed and she certainly couldn't face Draco. He had big plans for college and a future that didn't involve kids for a while. She couldn't ruin his future by telling him she was pregnant. She felt at the time she had no other choice.  
            So she left. She left the small town she grew up in and moved to Orlando, FL.- the supposed "Happiest Place on Earth." So far it was working out for them. She was a single mom with a job and occasional night college courses. She had a friend, Jessie, who helped with the babysitting. Jessie had a five year old boy, Randy, who was Jake's best friend. Life was good on their own.  
            But Ginny regretted every day away from Draco. He had a right to know he was a father and watch his son grow up. He should have had a choice, but Ginny took that away from him. She had been a scared kid who made a mistake that she couldn't take back. Ginny missed Draco. And she knew Jacob was missing out by growing up without a dad.  
            Her thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like a heard of elephants coming down the hallway. Jake jumped into the kitchen wearing his blue and red Superman tee shirt, his favorite army green shorts and brown hiking boots. "I'm ready for school, Mommy." He announced.  
            Ginny stifled a giggle. "Okay, Superman. Here's your Apple Jacks." She set a bowl down on the table and watched as her son devoured the cereal.  
            "You know, Apple Jacks was your dad's favorite." She said out loud without thinking. Jake looked up at her suddenly.  
            "Daddy liked Apple Jacks?" He asked softly. Ginny realized she had said it aloud and nodded. She didn't mention him often, but she did let Jake know who his father was. "Mommy, will I ever meet my Daddy?" he asked.  
            Ginny bit her lip to keep back the tears and forced a smile. "Yeah, baby. Someday you will, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Together

(c) 1999  Breea****

****

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own all of the characters, most belong to J K Rowling. Plot line is mine, though, thank you very much.

_A/N:_ While re-doing this I noticed the chapters are short. So I'll try and post two at a time. The whole thing is done, it's just a matter of posting it…sorry for the short chapters, like I said, I wrote this a long time ago!

**Chapter Three**

            Later that day, Ginny stopped at the mall to get Jacob a present for being a good boy on his first day of school. She got in line behind a cute guy with dark, messy hair. She didn't pay too much attention beyond that- she was too busy with Jake, work, and school to worry about a boyfriend, on top of it all.  
            The cashier ran up the Barbie doll the man was buying. "Eleven fifty," the cashier told him. The guy reached in his back pocket for his wallet then froze. He started grabbing at his pockets, searching frantically for his wallet. He closed his eyes and sighed.   
            "I left my wallet at home," he said aloud, remembering where he misplaced it.  
            "Here," Ginny said before thinking. She was in a hurry to pick Jake up and she felt bad for this guy. She handed the cashier fifteen dollars.   
            "No, you don't have to do that." The guy told her. She nodded to the cashier who continued to ring it up.  
            "My pleasure." Ginny smiled at him as the cashier rang up her Pokemon toy.  
            The guy waited for her as she paid for her stuff then followed her out into the mall.  
            "I want to pay you back." He insisted, walking next to her.  
            "Really, that's alright. I assume you were buying that for a kid," she gave him a look like, I _hope you were buying that for a kid, not yourself. "So I just made a kid happy. I was __glad to do it."  
            "Well, at least let me buy you lunch sometime. Or maybe, dinner?"  
            Ginny stopped and looked at him. "Dinner? Are you asking me out on a date?"  
            He held his hands up. "No, just dinner. Unless you want it to be a, uh, date." He smiled devilishly. "Those were your words, not mine, remember. We could even sneak a movie in there too- if you want."  
            Ginny's eyes widened but she smiled. "So- I've already accepted, huh?"  
            He just smiled. He __was adorable and he was buying a Barbie doll. How bad could he be?  
            "I'll meet you at Red Lobster by the mall at 8:00 tomorrow night." She told him. "This is my work number. Call me tomorrow, uh....."  
            "Harry. Harry Potter." He shook her hand.  
            "Okay, __Harry. My name's Ginny."  
            "Tomorrow at 8 then," He smiled. He gave her a little bow then disappeared into the crowd._

**_Please review! I like reviews! _**J**__**


	4. Chapter 4

Together

(c) 1999  Breea****

****

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own all of the characters, most belong to J K Rowling. Plot line is mine, though, thank you very much.

_A/N:_ Okay this chapter was ridiculously short, so I'm going to start chunking them together. Again, my apologies on short chapters…

**Chapter Four**

            "Jessie, I haven't been on a date since high school. This is crazy." Ginny claimed as she tried on her tenth outfit. "He doesn't even know about Jacob. What if he won't like me because I have him? I mean, then he's scum, but I'm just nervous."  
            Jessie laughed as she handed Ginny a low cut shirt. "Don't worry. Just have fun. If you don't like him, dump him. That's why you have _your car with you. That was smart."  
            Ginny looked at her reflection. She had on a short black skirt and a black low-cut BEBE shirt. Her burgundy hair was pulled back with two silver clips and she had chunky black shoes on. She looked a lot younger than her 22 years.  
            "I look dumb." Ginny complained, sighing. Jessie shook her head.  
            "No, you look nice. You're just not used to seeing yourself all dressed up. Now go- you're going to be late."  
            "Thank you for watching Jake on such short notice."  
            Jake came bursting in the room. "Mommy, Mommy! Randy tried to- " He stopped mid-sentence and looked up at Ginny. Her breath was taken away almost instantly at the look in his eyes. It was one of those Draco looks and they killed her.  
            "Mommy?" He frowned at her. He had never seen her in anything but jeans and a tee shirt. "What happened to you?"  
            Ginny laughed and bent down. "I just got dressed up to meet this new friend. It's still me." Jake looked doubtful. Ginny laughed. "Come give me a hug before I leave." He walked up and gave her a quick hug. She ruffled his light blond curls which made him shrink away but smile up at her. Only his Mommy would ruffle his hair.  
            "Well," she sighed. "Here we go."_

* * * *

"Mom, is Harry coming over tonight?" Jake asked.   
            "Yes, Jake, I told you he's cooking us dinner tonight." Ginny said.  
            Ginny and Harry had started dating after they hit it off the first night. He didn't care that she had Jake and informed her that he loved kids and he enjoyed doing stuff with them. He and Jake clicked right away- something Ginny was eternally grateful for.  
            But something nagged the back of her mind. The Barbie she bought on the day they met was for his best friend's daughter, Caroline. His best friend was Ron, but she didn't know his last name or his wife's name. It stuck out in her mind because Hermione and Ron always wanted a little girl named Caroline and the girl was 3 years old. But that was in a different state, a different time. It would just be too coincidental. It couldn't be.  
            A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.  
            "It's Harry!" Jake said, running for the door. She heard a commotion then turned to find Harry standing and holding Jake- upside down.  
            "Hello," Harry said, kissing her quickly.  
            "Hmm, looks like Jake's more excited to see you than I am." She teased.  
            Harry took Jake into the living room and wrestled him to the floor. He let Jake pin him. "Ah, You won!" Harry laughed, standing up. He walked over to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
            "I didn't give you a proper hello," he said, forehead pressed against hers. He kissed her deeply, the world fading around them.  
            "Yuck," Jake wrinkled his nose.  
            The two laughed. "Leave it to Jake to kill the mood," Ginny laughed. Harry shook his head then ushered her out to the living room.  
            "I'm going to prepare dinner. Stay out here no matter what you hear. I know what I'm doing. Trust me." He winked and disappeared into the kitchen.  
            After a wonderful dinner and an exciting game of Go Fish, it was Jake's bedtime.  
            "Come on Jacob Thomas," Ginny picked him up after his protesting. Harry started for a moment and looked up at them. He looked closer at Jacob as she carried him to his bedroom.   
            After tucking him in she came back out to the couch where Harry was sitting. She sat next to him and smiled. He seemed deep in thought.  
            "What's up?" Ginny asked.  
            "Nothing. Jacob just reminded me of someone." He shook his head. "Never mind. I have to ask you a question."  
            "Alright," Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
            "Well, I want you to meet my friends and they want to meet you so I was thinking of a triple date- ya know, just dinner and a movie thing."  
            Ginny hesitated then nodded. The thought of meeting his friends made her heart pound and body go numb, though she wasn't sure why. "Okay. This sounds serious," she teased to hide her nervousness.  
            "It _is serious." He insisted.  
            "Okay, So who's going?" Ginny asked, sliding closer to him.  
            "Ron, his wife, my other best friend and his date."  
            "Do these people have names?" she asked softly, her face inched from his.  
            "Yeah-" Harry was interrupted by a loud, "Mommy!"  
            Ginny sighed. "I'll be right back."  
            "Mommy, there is a monster in the closet! I swear, Mommy!" Jake was hiding under his blanket.  
            Ginny walked over and opened the closet. "Nope, no monster." She informed him after a thorough search.  
            A pair of gray eyes popped out from under the covers. "Just a nightmare?" he asked sheepishly.  
            "Yeah, Sweetie. Everything's okay." Ginny said, ruffling his curls. "Can you go back to sleep? I'll leave the hall light on and door cracked, okay?"  
            Jake nodded with a yawn. "Goodnight, Mommy. I love you."  
            "Love you too, Sweetie." Ginny softly let the door close to a crack. She turned around to find Harry there.  
            He put a finger to his lips and took her hand. He led her toward her bedroom and shut the door behind them.  
            "Now where were we?" He came up and put his around her.  
            "What if Jake wakes up again?" Ginny protested, but not very convincingly.  
            "Don't worry," Harry assured her. "He won't." He bent down and kissed her, backing her toward the bed._

**_Reviewing is our friend, let me know if you like it or hate it…I can take it! _****__**


	5. Chapter 5

Together

(c) 1999  Breea****

****

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own all of the characters, most belong to J K Rowling. Plot line is mine, though, thank you very much.

**Chapter Five**

            Ginny was nervous. Really nervous. She wasn't exactly sure why this date made her so scared, but it did. Something big was going to happen tonight, she could feel it.  
            Harry picked her up at they headed toward Red Lobster where they were meeting everyone else. Ginny voiced her nervousness to him.  
            Harry grabbed her hand. "Don't worry. They'll love you." He winked at her. She attempted a small smile back at him, but she wasn't convinced.  
            They were the first to arrive. Ginny got in the inside of the booth while Harry sat next to her. She was so nervous now she could hardly breathe. Something wasn't right.  
            "Oh, here they come," Harry waved at a couple walking in the door. Ginny didn't want to look at them, she couldn't lift her eyes.  
            The couple slid into the booth across from her. They were laughing with Harry when he started to introduce them.  
            "This is Ron and Hermione. Guys, this is Ginny."  
            Ginny finally lifted her eyes. Hermione's mouth dropped as she stared in disbelief. Somehow, Ginny wasn't at all surprised to see them.  
            Ron turned to Harry. "Harry, _this_ is who you've been dating for a month? Who you've talked about non-stop the whole time?"  
            Harry looked confused. "Yeah,"  
            "Where have you been? Where did you go? We've been so worried." Hermione looked ready to cry, staring at Ginny.  
            "I-I had to leave," Ginny mumbled, knowing she couldn't explain everything.  
            "Your parents, Ron and I, we were so worried. Dra-" Hermione cut herself short. She turned to Ron.  
            "Oh, shit." Ron closed his eyes and leaned his head back.  
            "Hey, buddy, how's it going?" Ginny heard an all too familiar voice. Harry had been watching the girls, hopelessly confused but he turned at the voice.  
            "What's up Drake?" Harry said unenthusiastically.

Okay, short I know, but I had to end it there…it's like a cliffie…heh 

Long overdue thanks to: MiyaQui, KathrynMerteuil, Lina Inverse the Dramata, Escritora, Alyse Hhang, FleneBean, trina, Krissy, and All Mighty Terrestrial for reviewing, it's greatly appreciated, you guys rock! J


	6. Chapter 6

Together

(c) 1999  Breea****

****

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own all of the characters, most belong to J K Rowling. Plot line is mine, though, thank you very much.

**Chapter Six**

            Draco walked up with a blond on his arm. He surveyed the table with a smile then his eyes snapped back to Ginny. She met his gaze helplessly. All he did was stare at her while his smile faded.  
            He looked the same as she remembered him- light blond hair, stormy gray eyes, the cutest crooked grin...how could she forget, she was reminded of him every minute by Jacob.  
            Jake! Oh, no, this can't be happening, Ginny thought. Her mind was spinning and she thought she might faint. Or throw up. She gripped the table for support.  
            "What's going on here?" Harry asked looking from Ginny to Draco and back again. Everyone ignored him.  
            Draco squinted at Ginny, not sure of how to react. The blond was completely forgotten about, standing by him, as clueless as Harry.  
            "Will somebody say something?" Harry demanded.  
            "What are you doing here?" Draco choked out. He looked ready to cry.  
            Ginny couldn't answer, she couldn't find her voice in time to speak. She tried, but the words, the apologies, the feelings, nothing would come out.  
            Draco blinked at her. There were too many questions and too many emotions for either one to think clearly and comprehend the situation before them. Draco turned and walked toward the front door. The blond ran after him but he brushed her off and stormed out the front door.  
            Harry turned to Ginny who was fighting a losing battle to keep the tears back. "What in _the hell is going on here?" he asked.  
            Ginny couldn't bring herself to speak or look into anyone's eyes. She hung her head and felt her safe little world she built crumble around her.  
            "Ginny, why did you leave?" Hermione asked gently. She and Ron were holding hands to comfort each other. Ginny didn't have anybody to comfort her. She suddenly felt very alone.  
            But she had put herself in this situation. She realized the whole life she had built wasn't ever safe to being with. It was a house of cards ready for someone to come knock it over. She had tried to run from her problems but you can't solve anything by running, that theory was just proved.  
            "I had to," she finally whispered. "I didn't want to ruin people's lives. I can't explain right now, but-"  
            "Ruin people's lives?" Hermione cut in incredulously. "Ginny, Draco hasn't had a date for 3 1/2 years. He just started seeing this Sara chick and was finally moving on with his life. For 3 1/2 years he's been miserable thinking about nothing but you.  
            "Not to mention that my best friend abandons me, doesn't come to my wedding, much less stand up as my Maid of Honor like we planned for years. I cried myself to sleep for a year, Ginny. A whole year- every night. Everyone you knew sunk into a depression. Your parents are __still in therapy. Girl, you better make time right now 'cause you have a lot of explaining to do and we are __not letting you pull another disappearing act on us!"  
            Harry stopped the conversation. "You left 3 and a half years ago?" He asked, realizing something. Ginny nodded, meeting his eyes. She saw that he knew. She pleaded silently with him not to say anything. "You should tell them." He said sadly. Ginny realized she just lost her chance with Harry. Her one mistake four years ago was ruining everyone's lives all over again._

            Ginny turned toward Hermione but didn't meet her eyes, "I have a son." she whispered.  
            "What? I can't hear you." Hermione complained.  
            Ginny grit her teeth. "I have a son." she repeated louder. "I told you about prom night, remember? Well, I got pregnant so I left to save myself and Draco from humiliation and responsibility. I thought it would be best for everyone. Every time I think of it, which is about 800 times a day, I make myself ill. It was a dumb, stupid mistake made by a scared teenager. Everyday I regret leaving, but I can't change the past. And I couldn't go back after I left. So I moved on. I'm doing good with my life right now. At least I was. Harry is the first guy I've dated since then. Before then, 100% of my time was spent on Jacob or for Jacob. I miss you guys everyday and I wish I could go back and change things-"Ginny cut herself off with a sob. She put her head in her hands and cried, no longer able to fight back the tears.  
            Harry rubbed her back gently. Ginny just kept crying and repeating, "I'm sorry."  
            Hermione looked at her sympathetically. It made a little more sense now and she felt bad for being so harsh with her. But it didn't completely excuse what she did to Draco. When she calmed down a bit, Hermione asked. "Are you going to tell Draco?"  
            Ginny wiped her eyes then turned them on Hermione. "Yeah," she replied softly. "I have to."


	7. Chapter 7

Together

(c) 1999  Breea****

****

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own all of the characters, most belong to J K Rowling. Plot line is mine, though, thank you very much.

**Chapter Seven**

            Draco walked out of Red Lobster not sure whether to cry or hit something. He felt every emotion possible at once. He was angry with her, mad at her, and happy to see her again, to know she was okay. "Man, just as I was getting back on track." He whispered to himself.  
            He looked at his car but knew he was in no condition to drive. He walked down the street a few blocks and sat on a bench to think. 

Harry had been talking about Ginny since he met her. She was great and she had a little boy and he loved spending time with them. Draco had been happy for his friend and couldn't wait to meet her. After all, Ginny wasn't a common name, but common enough that there hadn't been any alarm bells going off in his head.  
            When he woke up that morning, Draco had felt uneasy. It lasted all day until he was getting ready for the triple date. Then it turned into nervousness. On the ride to Red Lobster he had been down right scared. He pushed the feelings down, dismissing them as being silly. What could go wrong with this night?  
            He got his answer. At first, the sight of her was so natural he didn't even notice. Then he realized who she was. He was speechless. So much had to be said that nothing came out.   
            He left before anyone could see the tears in his eyes. Tears of anger, sadness, surprise and joy. Why was she here? He hadn't realized how much he missed her until he saw her again.  
            He had to know why she left. They had both moved on with their lives and they could continue to go their separate ways but he had to know. He _had to know why.  
            He got up and headed back to the restaurant, determined to get his answer.  
            By the time he got back the group had left the table. "Damn," he muttered and headed toward his car. Sara must have gotten a ride with someone else. He headed toward his car but slowed when he noticed someone standing by it. As he got closer he realized it was __her.  
            "Hey," Ginny said softly.  
            "Hey," He replied warily.  
            "Can you give me a ride home? We need to talk." Ginny asked. Draco nodded and unlocked the doors._

* * * *

They drove in silence for a while, Ginny giving him directions before they left.  
            "What did you want to talk about?" Draco finally got straight to the point.  
            Ginny continued to look out the window. "I have to tell you why I left." she replied softly.  
            "Well, I think you at least owe me that." He replied coldly.  
            Ginny took a deep breath and forced herself to look at him. He was paying attention to the road but she knew he was listening.  
            "I had to leave to save you. From ruining your life. At the time I thought what I was doing was for the best. Only now I realize what a mistake I made. Draco, I've regretted every day since I left. It wasn't fair to you, it wasn't fair to me, it wasn't fair to," Ginny choked on her words but managed to say softly, "Jacob." She turned her head away from him.  
            "Jacob?" He asked sharply. "Who the hell is Jacob?"  
            Ginny bit her lip to keep from crying but it didn't help. Tears began rolling down her cheeks. She turned back to him and told him. "Your son."  
            The car stopped so fast Ginny got whiplash. Draco turned to face her. "Excuse me?" His eyes burned into her's. He was not happy.  
            "Jacob is your son." Ginny whispered fearfully. She shrank away at Draco's angry expression.  
            "You're telling me I have a son? I've had a son for all these years and I never knew? You just left and had our baby and I never knew?" Draco could barely spit out the words he was so angry. Ginny could only nod.  
            "Get out. Get out of my sight, get out of my car." Draco said coldly.  
            Ginny did what he said. She stood there while his car raced off. Her tears had stopped but were threatening to return. No, she told herself. I deserve this. I was wrong, I made a mistake, and now I'm paying. You can't run from your problems and I just have to be brave and face them. No more running. She pushed the brief thought of disappearing again from her mind.  
            She collected herself and began walking toward home. She still had a couple miles to go, she might have to call a cab.  
            A few minutes later, Draco's car pulled up next to her. The passenger window was rolled down. "Get in, " he demanded, not looking at her.  
            Not having much choice, Ginny climbed in gratefully, but her relief was short lived. Draco only glared at her as he sped off toward her apartment.  
            "I want to see him." His voice was surprisingly calm with no hint of anger. "Can I?"  
            Ginny nodded then realizing he wasn't looking at her replied, "Yes. He'll be sleeping but you can see him."

            Draco followed her to her door silently, taking in his surroundings. Checking to see if I was raising his kid in a slum, no doubt, she thought defensively. She unlocked the door and went in.  
            "You're back early," Jessie claimed, turning around from the chair. She stopped when she saw Draco. There was no doubt who he was, the similarities between him and Jacob were unmistakable. "Oh, hello." Jessie said uncertainly.  
            "Jessie, this is Draco. He'd like to see Jacob. I'm sure he's sleeping, right?" Ginny asked quickly. Jessie nodded. "Okay, well, I'm home for the night. You can go home."  
            Jessie nodded and gathered a sleeping Randy from the couch. Ginny walked her to the door.   
            "Thank you. I'll call you, okay?" Ginny tried to smile.  
            "Okay. Take care, honey." Jessie looked worried but left.  
            Ginny took a deep breath to prepare herself. She walked back into the living room.  
            "Follow me," She told Draco softly.  
            He no longer looked angry. He actually looked scared. He obediently followed her down the hall and into Jacob's room.  
            He had been tossing and turning so he was twisted up in the blankets. His light blond curls were all messy but his face looked so angelic in sleep. His features were just like his dad's, down to his crooked grin and straight nose.  
            All Draco could do was stare at this perfect little creature that was half him. All the emotions he felt struck him speechless.  
            Ginny walked over to fix the blankets.  
            "Hey," Draco whispered. She saw him trying to fight back tears. After all the crying both had done that night she didn't know how he found the strength. "Can I do that?"  
            Ginny nodded and stepped away. Draco approached slowly, never taking his eyes off the sleeping boy. He gently untangled him then pulled the covers up to Jake's shoulders. Jake turned over and mumbled in his sleep. Draco sat cautiously at the edge of the bed.  
            "What's his name?" Draco asked softly. She knew he ment his full name.  
            "Jacob Thomas." Ginny replied softly. Draco turned to her for a second, meeting her eyes in the dark. He turned back to look at Jake. He nodded slowly.  
            "He's got so much of you in him, Draco," Words began spilling out softly. "Expressions, mannerisms, tone of voice. He's like a little you. His eyes are even the same shade of gray. He hates it when I ruffle his hair, just like you did. He gives me looks sometimes that break my heart because it's _you I see in that face..." she trailed off, not sure how to continue. How was he going to react- not only had she taken herself and their child away, she had caused Draco to miss out on the first four years of his son's life. How could he ever forgive her?  
            Draco just sat, staring at Jake. He was thinking about all he missed out on in the past four years. Years that he couldn't get back. But that was over and nothing could be done to change it. As much as he wanted to wring her neck, he understood now. She had been a scared kid who made a huge mistake and as much as it had hurt him and still hurt him, he could forgive her. Because he still loved her. He loved her and his son. And love can heal all wounds.  
            He stood up and walked over to her. It was time to get over the past and move on with the future.  
            He stood in front of her, staring into her eyes. She stared back, waiting for his next move.  
            "I could never love anyone as much as I love you, " he whispered, barely audible. He leaned down and touched his lips to her's gently and briefly. He walked past her into the hallway.  
            Ginny took a minute to collect herself. She walked over and gave Jacob a quick kiss on the forehead. Then she followed Draco down the hall to the living room.  
            He faced her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'm just overwhelmed-"  
            Ginny held up a hand. "Say no more. It's been a long night and a lot has happened. We're all a little emotionally exhausted. Why don't you go home and get some sleep."  
            "Ginny," Draco paused. "Does Jacob know about me?"  
            Ginny nodded. "Yeah," she replied softly. "I never kept his father a secret. And I always told him he'd meet him one day. He's going to be so happy."  
            Draco nodded. "Well, when you think the time is right for him, I'm ready."  
            "Goodnight, Draco. I'll call you tomorrow." Ginny gently urged him out the door.  
            She collapsed in bed, knowing there would be no sleep tonight. Emotions and questions ran through her head about the future. And three people kept popping into her thoughts, Jacob, Draco and Harry- what was she going to do now?_

**_Drawing close to the end…_**


	8. Chapter 8

Together

(c) 1999  Breea****

****

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own all of the characters, most belong to J K Rowling. Plot line is mine, though, thank you very much.

**Chapter Eight**

            "Mommy, did you know that the first letter of the alphabet is A?" Jacob told her over his second bowl of Apple Jacks. "Just like in Apple Jacks!"  
            "Yeah, baby, that's great. Did you learn that in school?" Ginny asked distractedly.  
            "Yup and today we learn the second letter- B. But I already know everything 'cause you taught me. So why do I have to go to school?"  
            Ginny shot him a look. "You learn more than the alphabet in school. And trust me, you do not know everything. Besides, don't you play with other kids, too?"  
            "Yeah. Playing is fun." Jacob admitted through a mouthful of Apple Jacks. "Is Harry coming over tonight, Mommy?"  
            Ginny felt a pang in her heart at the mention of his name. "Sorry, Sweetie. Not tonight. He has other plans."  
            "Oh," Jacob looked thoughtful and stopped shoveling cereal in his mouth for a minute. "Is Harry my daddy? I mean, not my _real daddy, but my new daddy?"  
            Ginny felt tears sting her eyes. "No Sweetie." She took a deep breath. Now was as good a time as any. "Jacob, how would you like to meet your daddy? Your __real daddy?" She asked quietly.  
            "Really?" Jake perked up at the idea.  
            "Yeah, really." Ginny tried not to choke on her words.  
            "That would be awesome!" Jake told her, continuing on his cereal.  
            "Awesome?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.  
            "Yeah, Joey at school said it ment 'good'." Jake informed her.  
            "How about this weekend? I'll make dinner and he can come over. How does that sound?"  
            She saw Jake nod. "Okay," he said, finishing his cereal._

* * * * *

            Jacob sat with his crayons and coloring book at the kitchen table while Ginny was busy at the stove making both Draco and Jake's favorite, spaghetti.  He was unusually quiet but that was to be expected.  This was going to be the biggest night of his little life.

            There was a knock on the door making Jacob raise his head and look from the door to her.  His scared gray eyes locked on hers and she gave him a brave smile.  "It'll be okay," she assured him, walking toward the door. She opened it to find Draco with an equally nervous look on his face.  He managed a small grin that melted Ginny's heart.

            "Are you ready?" she asked, letting him in.          

            Draco gave a quick nod, unable to voice words. He followed her into the apartment his eyes immediately meeting Jacob's.

            "Hi," Jacob said in a very little kid voice. Ginny bit back her tears.  He was being so brave. "Are you Draco?"

            Draco smiled at him. "Yeah.  And you must be Jacob.  Can I call you Jake?"

            "Yeah, everyone does.  Except Mommy when she's mad.  Then I'm Jacob Thomas." Jake informed him.  Draco let out a small laugh.

            "Yeah, I used to be Draco Thomas when my Mom got mad, so I feel your pain." He sat in the chair next to Jacob's.  Jake looked up at him in awe although he was trying to play it cool.  He wanted to be a big boy for his Daddy.

            "Well, I will leave you two to color.  I'm going to finish dinner." Ginny said, ruffling Draco's hair as she walked by him.  This action didn't escape Jake's watchful eyes and he became a little more at ease.  If Mommy liked him enough to ruffle his hair then he had to be okay.

            The next two hours were tense for Ginny.  The boys seemed to be getting along great but what would happen after tonight?  Would Draco try to get custody or visitation rights?  She couldn't bear to be without Jacob but she didn't mind Draco coming over to visit or take Jake out when ever he wanted.  But what about that kiss the other night?  Did she still have feelings for Draco or was she in love with Harry?  There were too many questions in her head for her to relax.

             She let Draco put Jake to bed, or rather; _Jake let Draco put him to bed.  They had an understandable connection and were getting more comfortable with each other every minute.  Draco came back out and sat on her couch._

            "He is amazing." Draco grinned at her.  "And so smart.  You know he got that from my side." 

            Ginny gave a small smile.  "Think what you want, Malfoy." was all she said.

            Draco's smile faded as his face fell into deep thought.  "I have no idea what to tell my parents.  Or your parents.  This is going to be the bomb shell of all bomb shells." He looked at her.  "What about you? I mean, you have to talk to your parents now, you know that."

            Ginny sighed.  "It crossed my mind.  Every thing is different now.  I'm just worried on how it's going to affect Jacob.  It's so overwhelming for such a little kid."

            Draco slid closer to her and touched her hand.  "We can do it. Together.  We were always unstoppable together, remember." 

            Ginny looked down at their intertwined hands and knew her decision was made.  As much as she felt for Harry, those feelings dimmed the moment her eyes laid on Draco again.  He was the one true love of her life, her eternal soul mate.  They had found each other again and every fiber of her being was telling her to hang on tight and not to let go.  She stopped holding back and let the feelings she had been suppressing run free.  She loved him and through some miracle of God he still loved her too.

            "Together," she agreed, leaning toward him.  He met her half way, his lips immediately finding hers.  The kiss was so familiar and so passionate it took both of their breaths away. They knew nothing could keep them apart now and they could face the difficult road ahead of them fearlessly because they had each other.  They could beat all odds. As long as they were together.

The End 

****

_Yea, a bit sappy at the end, I know…but I thought it was sweet. Loved it? Hated it? Tell me what you think!_

****

Special thanks to all that reviewed previous chapters, every review makes me smile!


End file.
